Surprises
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Lyle does something no one could ever imagine. Slash warning! After IOTH. Lyle and Jarod gets kidnapped. This story is currently undergoing a drastic change!
1. Chapter one

Surprises  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Lyle does something no one could ever imagine. Slash warning! After IOTH.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and won't get paid and so on.  
  
NEW YORK OUTSIDE JAROD'S APARTMENT  
  
Lyle is standing outside the door with his gun drawn. He is certain that Jarod is in there, he is also certain that he doesn't know that he's about to be dragged back to the Centre. He takes a deep breath and kicks in the door and trains the gun on Jarod's head.  
  
"Freeze or I will be forced to shoot you," Lyle warns walking inside and closes the door with one hand as the other is still trained at his prey. Jarod looks around trying to find a way to escape, but stands still.  
  
"How did you find me?" he asks.  
  
"Surprise huh? I am on my vacation and I saw you walking across the street, so I decided to follow you," Lyle answers with a grin and walks up to the man and puts his cuffs on him. Jarod tries to get away but it seems hopeless.  
  
"Vacation? Does that mean that you don't have any sweepers with you?" Jarod asks hopefully.  
  
"Yes. But I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you. I have more control than anyone in the Centre knows about."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jarod asks confused. He sees Lyle smile again as he puts his gun down.  
  
"For a genius you're not that smart. You know about most of my childhood. But you have no idea what my family really did to make me the way I am do you Jarod?" Lyle asks and grabs Jarod and leads him to the sofa where they sit down. Jarod gives the younger man a curious look.  
  
"Your adoptive father locked you in a shed; it couldn't have been that bad?" Jarod says. Lyle tenses his jaw in anger.  
  
"You know nothing about pain. Not like I do. You have no idea how it is to look back at your life and hate what you have become. You don't know how it's like to..." he suddenly stops and drags Jarod outside to the car. Jarod throws him a surprised look. He realizes the great opportunity to understand a little more about the great mysteries in Lyle's life. Lyle gets in the car and starts it. When they have been driving for awhile Jarod notices that they're driving further away from the Centre. He throws Lyle a worried glance but he doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jarod asks anxiously, almost afraid to ask. Lyle looks at him quickly.  
  
"I am not going to throw away my vacation just to give you back to the Centre. I just got out of that hell and I'm not ready to sacrifice my spare time in it," he answers and Jarod is stunned.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER A RENTED CABIN  
  
Lyle is pacing around the living room looking to see if it is really safe. Jarod is sitting on the sofa following him with his eyes. He had no idea that Lyle was this paranoid, he had been walking around the cabin five times all ready. Checking both the inside and the outside, Jarod is getting exhausted just looking at him.  
  
"Lyle, could you please stop? You're giving me a headache," he whines. Lyle looks at him as if he has completely forgotten he wasn't alone. He sits down next to Jarod but soon gets up to check the bedrooms again. Jarod sighs slightly annoyed. When Lyle gets back his eyes dart around the room and then rests on Jarod. He finally relaxes and walks over to his prisoner's side. Jarod looks at him and gives him a small smile to calm him down, Lyle smiles back. He soon realizes what he's doing and stops. He gets up and walks over to the window.  
  
"I love you," he whispers but Jarod hears him and stares at the man in disbelief.  
  
"What!?" he exclaims. Lyle turns to face him.  
  
"I love you. I don't know why, I don't know when it started. I just know that I love you and you can never love me back. That is why I hate you. I love you, but hate that you will never love me back," he repeats and silent tears is running down his face. He furiously wipes them away. Jarod can't believe what he's hearing he just stares at his worst enemy and soon realizes that he is shaking.  
  
"Sit down you are shaking. I don't know what you want me to say Lyle," he says and watches Lyle walk over to him and sit down. Lyle just shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. You love my sister and she loves you. I want my sister to be happy Jarod. Why haven't you taken her away? You should've taken her away before either of you ever heard of me. Everything would have been easier. I have to stop loving you and the only way to accomplish that is to remove you from my life," Lyle says with a sad voice. Jarod turns to him in horror.  
  
"You're going to kill me?" he asks in a shaky voice. Lyle throws him a look of disbelief and shakes his head violently.  
  
"Of course not. What kind of a monster do you think I am? Wait don't answer that. No Jarod I'm not going to kill you. I will help you get my sister away from that place. If you just give me one thing," he answers. Jarod makes a sigh of relief.  
  
"And that would be?" he asks with a hint of worry.  
  
"Your promise to never come back to Blue Cove. Leave and never look back. I'll even help to get Sydney and the others out, just promise me you'll never come back," Lyle says in a pleading voice.  
  
"I can't promise that. Miss Parker and the others might want to come back," he answers surprised as to why Lyle would want to do something like that.  
  
"Why would they want to come back? They have nothing to come back to."  
  
"Miss Parker has her brother there."  
  
"Raines have given me all the authority over the baby; I can easily give her custody over him."  
  
"What about you?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Me? I'll hold up the sweepers so you can get away."  
  
"No. I can't let you do that. It will be suicide mission," Jarod says upset.  
  
"Jarod, you never liked me. Why would you care? Besides, I can't come with you. That would destroy the reason why you are leaving in the first place."  
  
"It won't do any good to sacrifice yourself to the Centre like that," Jarod tries to reason with the man. But he just starts laughing.  
  
"Jarod, I will die in the Centre no matter how hard I try not to. Whatever you do someone will hate you for it. You can't satisfy everyone," he says in a cheerless voice. Jarod knows he can't say anything to change Lyle's mind. He sighs but then remembers that he will leave the Centre behind forever with Miss Parker. He doesn't feel as happy as he thought he would be. He stares at Lyle as he uncuffs him and walk away to let Jarod think about what had been said.  
  
NEXT DAY THE CABIN  
  
Jarod is just waking up from a wonderful dream where he dreamt that he and Miss Parker had a happy life together. But something is bothering him. He just doesn't know what. He shrugs it off and gets out of bed, figuring that if it is important it will come back to him sooner or later. When he gets out of his room he sees Lyle in the kitchen making breakfast. Lyle turns around and looks at Jarod for a few seconds.  
  
"Have you made your decision yet?" he asks slightly impatient and nervous.  
  
"Yes. Let's come up with a plan to get them out," Jarod answers with a smile. Lyle smiles at him and puts the breakfast on the table.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER THE CABIN  
  
Jarod and Lyle have been working on a plan for the past two days. Jarod has preformed Sim's for different plans they have come up with. There was only one plan that wouldn't result in Lyle's death. But they disregarded that idea when they realized Miss Parker would be killed instead. They chose the idea that would include the shortest torture for Lyle.  
  
"Let's go. We have to get Parker's agreement before we do anything drastic," Jarod says and they start to pack the car.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER BLUE COVE, DELAWARE MISS PARKER'S HOUSE  
  
Lyle and Jarod is sitting and talking to Miss Parker about the plan to leave the Centre. Miss Parker looks very cynical.  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" she asks looking straight at Lyle. Lyle looks at Jarod with hidden love in his eyes. Miss Parker recognizes the look and stares at him in shock.  
  
"You're in love with him?" they say at the same time. Lyle as a statement and Miss Parker as a question. They stare at each other and smiles. Lyle nods his head silently and Miss Parker nods back in understanding. Jarod is looking at the two twins and smiles softly. They start to go over the plan and when they are done they decide that Jarod will stay at Miss Parker's house for the night. Lyle hugs his sister goodbye and shakes hands with Jarod who pulls him into a hug instead.  
  
"You'll die in the morning. So you might as well die knowing that you will be greatly missed," Jarod whispers in his ear. They had decided not to tell Miss Parker that Lyle wouldn't survive, she probably wouldn't go through with the plan if they did. Lyle thanks him and leaves.  
  
THE NEXT DAY THE CENTRE MISS PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
Sydney and Broots are sitting waiting for Lyle and Miss Parker. They had been down at the infirmary to get the baby. Broots has just finished deleting all their information on Jarod and the baby when Lyle comes barging through the door.  
  
"It's now or never. Let's go," he says and turns around expecting them to follow him.  
  
"Broots?" Miss Parker says behind him holding the little baby in her arms.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Come on then let's go," Miss Parker says and they head out the door. Lyle is walking first and then Miss Parker holding the baby and behind her Sydney and Broots. When they walk past the last ventilation shaft Angelo creeps out and grabs Miss Parker's hand, she smiles at him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Raines wheezes behind them. Neither of them turns around. They manage to get out the front door and out to the cars before Raines appears behind them with ten sweepers. Jarod drives up to them and climbs out of the car waving for them to come. Angelo runs to him with a smile on his face and climbs into the back of the car. Lyle turns around and points his gun at Raines head Miss Parker and the others get to the car.  
  
"If any of you touch your guns or tries to go after them I will shoot Raines," Lyle warns. The sweepers are looking at their boss who shakes his head. They stand and wait for new directions. Raines stares straight into Lyle's eyes.  
  
"I thought you were strong. I thought you were loyal to the Centre."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Leave," he says over his shoulder and Jarod starts driving.  
  
Five minutes later Lyle is certain that the others are somewhere safe. He pulls the trigger and Raines tries to dodge the bullet, but it hits him in the shoulder. He grunts in pain and motions for the sweepers to get Lyle. Willie helps his boss to his feet as three of the others grabs Lyle and takes his gun away. Lyle doesn't even try to fight he just stares at the old man in front of him.  
  
"Kill him. Slowly," Raines orders coldly walking inside to the Infirmary. Willie follows him silently with a twisted smile on his lips. Lyle looks around and sees that there are four sweepers left; one of them is holding a tire iron. The sweeper holding it has a sick smile on his face and he swings it straight in Lyle's face. He feels his right eyelid tear as well as the skin around it. He falls to the ground screaming in agony. The sweepers start to laugh and start to kick him. Soon he can't feel anything, he sees the sweepers kicking and hitting him but he can't feel it. He has trouble breathing after all the kicks to his chest and stomach. He hopes that his life will come to an end quickly. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE CAR  
  
Jarod is looking at the road in front of him and soon sees two figures standing by the road.  
  
"Stop the car. That's Mom and Thomas," Miss Parker says surprised at the voices in her head. Jarod looks at her strangely but does as ordered. Miss Parker and Jarod get out of the car.  
  
"Tommy. How can you be alive?" Miss Parker asks looking at the two people in front of her.  
  
"Parker? I thought... If you're not Parker than who are you?" Thomas asks clearly confused.  
  
"I... Oh my God. I'm Catherine Parker aren't I? I'm your mother," Catherine answers in shock. Miss Parker nods and Jarod looks around suddenly realizing that Catherine is holding something that looks oddly familiar to the scrolls Mr. Parker took with him to the ocean.  
  
"Parker. Catherine may I see those please?" he asks and Catherine hands him the scrolls.  
  
"It's the scrolls from the Centre. Mom, you got the Centre in the palm of your hand," Miss Parker says. Catherine smiles and tells them to get in the car. Sydney and Broots take the baby and Angelo and goes to Broots house. Tommy follows Miss Parker so they can explain what really happened.  
  
Catherine had gotten amnesia and when Thomas had come several years later he had believed that she was Miss Parker. Since she couldn't remember anything she thought she was Miss Parker and they spent several years together. Luckily she had refused to make love to him. She wanted to know who she was first, he had agreed happy to just be with her. He hadn't realized that she was older then she used to be. He thought it was because of the amnesia or something like that.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER THE CENTRE  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker climbs out of the car with their guns drawn and Catherine and Thomas walks behind them. They see four sweepers kicking something on the ground. Jarod feels his heartbeat race he knows that they're kicking on Lyle. He aims his gun and they get up to the sweepers.  
  
"Step back. NOW!!" Miss Parker orders, the sweeper quickly does as she says. What the four people sees is enough to make them gasp in horror. Catherine's inner sense is telling her that he is her son. She can hear the voices clearer now that she remembers, before they always mumbled. She looks at the man that she now knows is her son, with tears in her eyes. Jarod lowers his gun and walks up to him. He can see that Lyle's right eye is really bad off. He isn't sure if he will ever be able to see on it again. He orders someone to get a gurney to the Infirmary. Sam, who has just gotten out the door from the Centre, goes to get it.  
  
AN HOUR LATER THE INFIRMARY  
  
Jarod is helping the doctors with Lyle while Catherine and Miss Parker go to talk to Raines. They get into the room where he is resting.  
  
"I told you not to let anyone in."  
  
"Well I don't think the new chairperson cares about that," Miss Parker says. Raines looks up and sees Miss Parker and Catherine.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I have the scrolls," Catherine says with a smile on her face. Raines stares at her in shock.  
  
"That means that you no longer have any business at the Centre," Miss Parker says in a humorless tone.  
  
"Leave the Centre now please. I don't want you here."  
  
"Fine," he says and goes to pack his belongings but Parker stops him.  
  
"Everything in this building is Centre property. If you take anything with you, I will call the police. Sam will escort you to your car," Miss Parker says and dismisses him. Sam walks with the old man to his car.  
  
THE NEXT DAY THE INFIRMARY  
  
Jarod has been sitting next to Lyle's bed for the entire night. He can't get himself to leave, he doesn't know why. He had seen the happy look on Miss Parker's face the night before when she and Thomas had reconnected. It was like they had fallen in love all over again. Jarod had realized that she wasn't in love with him; he had also realized that he didn't love her. Not in that way anyway. He looks up in realization. He finally remembers what was strange in that dream. He wasn't in love with Miss Parker; he was in love with Lyle. He stares at the man in the bed and smiles at his sleeping form. Lyle has a Band-Aid over his right eye and a couple of bruises. When they had been operating on him Jarod had seen a bunch of old scars on his arms, back and chest. He knew then that Lyle's upbringing had been even worse then his own. He turns around as he hears the door open. He smiles at Catherine.  
  
"You truly are in love with him," she says more like a statement then a question. Jarod nods uncomfortably.  
  
"He loves you too."  
  
"I know. He told me. He has to make it," he says and looks at her with sad eyes.  
  
"He will. He is strong," she answers and puts her hand on her son's forehead. She sees his eye flutter open and she smiles at him. He looks confused Jarod gets up beside her and smiles as well.  
  
"Lyle you're okay. This is your mother Catherine she has taken over the Centre," Jarod says and Lyle's face darkens.  
  
"I told you to never come back," he says in an angry voice.  
  
"I know, but we met your mother and Thomas on the way. And they are in love with each other again, I mean Miss Parker and Thomas, and I am deeply in love with you, I couldn't just leave the love of my life now could I?" Jarod says in a serious voice. Lyle throws him a surprised look.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Lyle smiles at him and takes Jarod's hand in his.  
  
"Lyle I have to leave now but I'll be back. I love you," Catherine says and kisses his forehead.  
  
"I love you to mom," Lyle says with an uncertain smile. Catherine leaves the room and Jarod looks at the love off his life. Lyle pulls him down and kisses him.  
  
A WEEK LATER THE CENTRE CATHERINE'S OFFICE  
  
Lyle has finally been allowed to remove the Band-Aid from his eye. He has got a nasty scar but no one seems to be bothered by it except for new clients but Lyle doesn't care about them. He is also blind on the right eye, it only bothers him when comes up behind him on that side. But he usually hears them first. Catherine has fired all the sweepers and the rest of the staff that was loyal to Mr. Raines except for Willie. She has also sent the police after Raines.  
  
Every high profile worker at the Centre has to have a sweeper as a bodyguard until Raines is caught. Miss Parker has also ordered one of the sweepers to never leave Thomas side. Since Broots had begged her to do the same with Debbie she figured it was a good idea. So that Raines wouldn't do something to them since they're innocent. Willie was another matter. He had been loyal to Raines, but he had been swearing that it was just an act to keep himself alive. Catherine had believed him and didn't fire him with the other sweepers that used to be loyal to Raines, but she didn't trust him, he had gotten a punishment for his actions. Since he had been so hateful towards Lyle, he now had to protect him. This of course is making Lyle very nervous; he doesn't trust Willie for a second. Jarod is also nervous about the sweeper that is always following Lyle around. Jarod tries to stay close to Lyle at all times since he trusts the sweeper following him around more.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER AT MIDNIGHT LYLE'S AND JAROD'S HOUSE  
  
Jarod and Lyle are sleeping when Lyle suddenly wakes up from a noise in the living room. He glances at Jarod to make sure he didn't wake up, but he is still in a deep sleep. Lyle gets out of the bed and puts his robe on before going to check out the noise. He spots Willie sitting by the front door and tries to find the lamp switch. When he finally finds it he realizes the light bulb has run out. He swears softly and lights the lamp that is placed on the table instead. The room is suddenly bright and Lyle has to close his eye at the sudden pain. When his eye has adjusted to the light he looks around to see what could've caused the noise. What he sees makes him gasp in horror. It's Raines. Lyle stares at him for awhile and then he glances at Willie angrily. When he does he sees the other sweeper lying dead on the floor.  
  
"It wasn't a very smart move to keep Willie as your bodyguard. If you tell me one thing I'll let you leave alive," Raines says with an evil smile.  
  
"And what would that thing be?"  
  
"Where is Jarod?" Raines asks.  
  
"If you think I will let you take him instead of me, you're nuts."  
  
"You will. After Willie has beaten some sense into you," Raines says angrily and motions for Willie to help him. Willie walks up to them and stops right in front of Lyle.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jarod says suddenly. Willie and Raines looks at him startled and sees that he's holding a gun. Raines throws Willie an angry look.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was here? You imbecile, you have ruined everything," he snarls angrily.  
  
"Oops. I guess I forgot," Willie says with a smile. Lyle smiles at Jarod and walks away from Raines and Willie who are now screaming angrily at each other.  
  
"My knight in shining armor," he says and kisses him softly.  
  
"Yeah well or at least in a white robe," Jarod says and they start laughing. They can soon hear sirens and realizes that it is the police and they turns to Raines and Willie.  
  
"Boys, your ride has arrived," Jarod says waving the gun around to break off their chatter. Raines stares at him.  
  
"What?" he snarls. Lyle smiles slightly.  
  
"I think he has gotten lessons from Parker. Don't tell her I said that though," he says with a worried look on his face. Jarod starts to laugh silently.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Neither of you will say anything by the time I'm through with you," Raines says and picks up a gun. Jarod and Lyle stare at him in shock. Jarod aims his gun directly at Raines head which leaves Willie without supervision. Raines aims his gun at Jarod and they keep standing like that for awhile.  
  
"Put the gun down Jarod. Or lover boy here is dead," Willie says holding one arm around Lyle's neck and holds a gun to his head with the other. Jarod looks at him in horror. He hesitates but obeys. Raines grabs him the same way Willie is holding Lyle and they start their retreat. By the time the police get there the four people are long gone.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER MISS PARKER'S HOUSE  
  
Miss Parker and Thomas have just drifted off to sleep when the phone starts ringing. Miss Parker grunts angrily and answers the phone.  
  
"What!?" she says and feels the person on the other end take a step back.  
  
"Can I please talk to Miss Parker?" the man asks.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You call someone in the middle of the night, and don't know who you are calling?" she asks in an angry voice.  
  
"No. I have some news concerning Miss Parker and I must make sure that she is the one I'm talking to," the man answers.  
  
"Fine. I'm Miss Parker."  
  
"Good. I'm glad I got you. Now, it appears as though your brother... Mr. Lyle has been kidnapped."  
  
"What? Are you serious?" she asks in a shaky voice. Thomas stares at her and starts to get worried.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. We got a call from a Jarod in this house, saying that Mr. Raines was here. This Jarod character is suspected in working with Mr. Raines to get to Mr. Lyle..." the man tries to explain but gets interrupted.  
  
"Are you insane? Jarod hates Raines; he would never work with him. I'm coming there now," Miss Parker says and hangs up. She explains to Thomas as she puts on her clothes and then calls her mother to meet her at Lyle's house. Thomas quickly gets dressed and follows her.  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE LYLE'S HOUSE  
  
"Oh God. I knew we shouldn't have trusted Willie. This is my entire fault," Miss Parker says as she sees the dead sweeper by the door.  
  
"No it isn't Liz. I believed him. I shouldn't have... my son is missing because I forced Willie to guard him," Catherine says with a teary voice. Miss Parker walks up to her and hugs her soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. But we tried to come here before this Jarod character took your son away," the police who had been on the phone with Miss Parker says. Miss Parker turns around angrily and faces the man.  
  
"Are you a complete idiot? Why would Jarod even call the police if he was working with Raines? Besides as I said earlier on the phone, Jarod hates Raines. Jarod and Lyle has a relationship you idiot," she says in a hateful voice and tries to step up to punch the guy but Thomas holds her back.  
  
"Relax Parker. We need his help to find Lyle and Jarod," he says soothingly and nibbles on her neck to calm her down.  
  
"Fine. But Jarod is not working with wheeze bag," she says a bit calmer and leans in to Thomas embrace.  
  
"Okay I understand. We will take him off the suspect list," the policeman answers and leaves quickly.  
  
A/N: I know. I revived Catherine and Thomas. *Sigh* I just couldn't help myself. Feel free to review even flames but don't be too harsh. 


End file.
